


Love Fights, Weird T-shirts and Sexy Confetti

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Muse, Muse (Band), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: BellDom always wins, Established Relationship, Japan, M/M, Matt is stubborn, Some troubles, Tokyo - Freeform, a huge amount of fluff, a little Elle-bashing, a tiny bit of angst, be warned, but also Dom is, confetti can be oh so sexy, love fights, no okay more than a little, yes Matt is wearing that T-shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, that’s true, Matthew makes so many mistakes, but then he also knows how to make Dominic forgive him…</p><p>aka ‘All that I think it happened from after Rome to Japan, in an alternation of (tiny) angst and (huge) fluff’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Fights, Weird T-shirts and Sexy Confetti

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: yes, I know, I’m forced to say that nothing of that ever happened, but I can’t help strongly believing that there’s at least a bit of truth in what you’re about to read... okay, I’ve romanticized over that a lot, but these are details :P
> 
> Have a nice reading and, in case of complain, just blame Japan, this fic was not expected, it just happened XD
> 
> Sowwy, not beta-ed, it seems I can’t find a beta anymore… :/

The video entry phone, what a brilliant invention. It allows you to identify a person in the exact moment they press the buzzer, without even lifting the receiver and the final decision of welcoming or not who is paying a visit to you is exclusively up to you.  
  
And Dominic is appreciating said invention a lot, since it’s Matthew the visitor in question, but no, Dominic doesn’t feel to welcome him at all.  
  
As a matter of fact, with a relevant amount of satisfaction, Dom walks back towards his bed, from where the buzzer that rang so abruptly early in the morning has kicked him out of, sort of rudely.  
But if Dom thinks he can go back to sleep, he’s so damn wrong.   
  
The loud ringing starts again, more insistent than before and it goes on on regular intervals.  
Snorting, Dominic gets up from the bed and this time he even grants Matt the honour of hearing his voice.  
  
“I’m not going to open to you, so you can just go away!” The former blond hisses, acidly, but taking a glance from the window he can’t help noticing that Matthew has the same trolley he had on tour, which is an unmistakable proof that he rushed there directly from the airport.  
  
“Dommeh, no, please, I can’t go on like this anymore; you’ve been sulking to me since we were in Italy…” Matthew rushes to speak, before the other hangs up.  
“Oh. So you thought that in France everything was going alright, didn’t you? You’re just fooling yourself!” The drummer barks back, hanging up.  
  
Matthew figures out that the video entry phone won’t get him anywhere, so he tries another way.  
Dominic hears his mobile -that he left in his bedroom- ringing, seeing an anonymous number on the display.  
  
“Yeah, hallo?”  
“Don’t hang up!” is the imploring request from the other side.  
“Matthew! Do you even make anonymous calls to me now?” The other snaps.  
 “Right now you wouldn’t have ever picked a call from my real number…” The younger justifies.  
“I don’t even know why I’m still talking with you.” Dominic snorts.  
“Listen to me, yeah, you’re right, I’ve caused to you a relevant quantity of unpleasant days in the last weeks, I’m so aware of that… but, you must know that it’s not fun for me, either!” Matthew starts his tirade.  
“Oh, really? From what I’ve read lately, I don’t fucking think so!” His mate venomously strikes back.  
  
“Dommeh...” Matt resorts to his imploring tone and it seems to work, because at least Dom doesn’t make their conversation ends.  
  
“Why arent’ you acting as your girlfriend’s dogsbody today? Don’t you want to take her around London’s shops? Don’t you want to strut around with her a little more?” The older attacks him with questions.  
“She’s not here. She came back to America.” Matt reveals to him.  
“Oh, poor dear, you must miss her so badly! It’s such a pity that you couldn’t go with her, because in two days we have to leave towards the opposite side of the world...” Dom goes on, with his best accusing tone.  
“Dominic, stop it! I wouldn’t have ever followed her, not even if we had a whole bloody month of break. And guess what? It’s me who sent her back to Los Angeles, she had every intention to stay here with me until the flight to Tokyo!” Matthew asserts.  
   
Dominic feels an undeniable sense of relief hearing those news, but he’s still too crossed with Matt and what he has made him go through in the last days.  
“So now what would you like to do? Begging for my attentions? What am I? A dog who must content himself with a bone that’s already all gnawed?” Dominic bursts into rage, his ego deeply insulted.  
  
 “No, please, don’t reduce it all only to a sexual level, you know that you’re much more than this to me. Among the several roles we play for each other, we are best friends and just acting as a best friend I need to assure myself that you’re fine.”  
“I’m more than fine!” Dom strikes back with too much vehemence.  
   
“No, that’s not true. You barely touched food in Rome and now that I recall it better, you didn’t eat much in France, either. And you look like someone who hasn’t slept for days...” Matthew makes him notice, with the precision of a doctor and the apprehension of a mother hen.  
“I’m just wore out because of the tour… and all these continuous travels make you lose appetite…” Dom justifies, while he sadly recalls that not even the evening before, when he came back home, he had dinner.  
  
“About sleeping, I was trying, when a certain someone had the brilliant idea of ringing the bell madly!” He keeps attacking him.  
“This is a bunch of craps! You wouldn’t have slept anyway, just like you’re not going to eat. But I won’t allow you to do that, Howard, even if I have to stay here in front of your gate all the bloody day!” Matt swears, determined.  
  
“If you have nothing better to do, please yourself, stay there until you don’t draw people’s attention!”  
“I can draw attention even right now. What? Do you want me to serenade you? I’m not afraid of doing that!” The guitarist warns him.  
“Oh please, don’t make a fool of yourself!” The percussionist rolls his eyes.  
  
“Open the fucking gate!” Matt exhorts him, losing his patience and shaking the gate bars with rage.  
 “No!” is the abrupt answer he gets.  
  
“It doesn’t matter, I can climb!” Matthew doesn’t give in, putting the iPhone back in his pocket, for reasons, before laying the trolley on the ground and using it as a step to put his foot on the first iron grating, before pushing himself with a leap.  
From his window, Dom can see everything and he rushes outside, before that task turns into a tragedy.  
  
“Bloody hell, Matt, stop it, stop it immediately! We still have a TV show and a concert before I can allow you to injure yourself!” The drummer runs towards him, going down the steps in a rush, but he still remains on the other side of the gate.  
“I’m ...almost… there” Matt insists, while he makes an effort to reach the half height of the gate. He’s valuating which is the most convenient move he has to make not to fall, while one of his foot lolls in the air.  
  
“Climb off.” Dominic spurs him, with a calmer tone.  
“Will you allow to let me in then?” Matt stares at Dom with his blue eyes, trying to move him to pity.  
“Just start to climb off...” Dom insists, happy when finally Matt obeys.  
   
 “Dominic, I...”  The frontman commences.  
“Nope, Matt, I think you should go… we’ll meet again on the flight to Japan, but only because I’m forced to.” The gorgeous drummer sighs in exasperation, passing a hand through his jet-black hair.  
  
Matt stretches an arm between the gate bars and grabs his mate’s hand.  
  
“No, Dommeh, listen… if you don’t want to let in that dickhead of your boyfriend who sometimes is a complete idiot, a bloody asshole and makes you suffer a lot, I understand… but you should let in at least that kidder of your best friend, the one who can read you like an open book, the one who can always put a smile back on your face.” The singer murmurs.  
  
Dominic deeply stares at him, seriousness in his features, without uttering a word and Matthew holds his gaze with bravery, for something like a bunch of minutes.  
His hand didn’t lose its grip on the other’s hand.  
  
Finally, Dom rolls his eyes, breaking free from Matt’s grip, but only in order to push the button that opens the gate.  
  
“Damn you and your ability of using words so damn well!” He grumbles, making the other laugh, while he crosses the threshold, dragging his trolley with him, with a victorious smile.  
“Halt, Mister!” Dominic exclaims, poking his finger against Matt's chest. “Mark it in your mind, I said yes only to my best friend, so don’t you dare play tricks on me!” He warns him.  
“I know and I assure you that only your best friend will be here, ready to put you back in order for Japan!” Matt grins, rushing inside his house, even before Dominic shows him the way.  
  
Nothing to be astonished of, counting all the times he’s been there, Matthew knows that house as his own.  
  
“Just like I supposed, you have nothing in fridge. Dammit, Dom, dietary supplements are not food!” Matt reproaches him, after quickly inspecting his kitchen.  
“Well, I’ve just come back yesterday, I haven’t the time to go to the grocery store yet.” The master of the house justifies.  
“What’s the problem? We’re going now, so I can take a shellfish sauce and cook a dish of stwanglepwiest… I’ve bought a lot of them in Rome!” Matt informs him, displaying with pride the row of small packets of said pasta that fill a compartment of his trolley.  
“Uh, no... I don’t need this, it will be enough...” Dom tries to protest.  
“An apple? I don’t think so. Dom, you’ll be gorged on by me pwopewly. C’mon, go change your clothes, so we can go to the first available Tesco, it will be fun, we can make a shopping cart race if you want!” Matthew suggests, all thrilled.  
   
“Look, Bells, Hullabaloo era has gone. We are way too old for such stuff… please, let’s show some dignity!” Dominic acts like his conscience.  
“Okay, no races, we’ll just have shopping. But we can stock some alcohol and get drunk tonight, in the name of the old Hullabaloo era!” The frontman exposes his compromise.  
“Deal!” Dom approves. “Just give me ten minutes and we’re out!”  
  
Just in that moment Matt’s iPhone rings and Matt draws it out from his pocket.  
  
“It’s her, isn’t it?” Dom snorts and Matt nods, as the fourth ring goes on.  
“C’mon, answer to her, give her her daily dose of sappy sentences so she’s happy!” The percussionist mutters.  
His only answer, Matthew rejects that call and with a theatrical gesture he throws his iPhone on the sofa.  
“Uh-uh! it looks like someone is in big trouble now!” Dom makes fun of him, but truth is that he’s very impressed by Matt’s move.  
 “Elle can go to … Hell!” Matthew shrugs, making Dominic smile with his pun.  
  
But the singer is aware that he has still to cross a long path before entering again in Dominic’s good graces.  
   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matthew trustfully respect the list of his fair purposes that day.  
Once they're back from the grocery store - with all the precautions not to be recognized -, he starts his cooking, satisfied when he manages to make Dom enjoy with real appetite a large portion of pasta.  
And since late afternoon till night, the two guys have their planned drinking night  
They lay down on the floor in Dom's living room, surrounded by every sort of bottles of every size and content.  
   
"I'm glad to be here, all alone with my best friend, it's been ages since last time it happened..." Dom smiles after the third shot of vodka. "So I can confess with him..." He murmurs, getting closer.  
"You know that you can tell me anything..." Matt urges him to open up, gulping down his second Tequila boom boom .  
"If only you knew how bastard y boyfriend can be and all the pain he puts me through!" Dominic hits his ark mercilessly. Alcohol or not, he's still rather pissed off with Matt.  
   
But Matthew swallow both Dom’s low blow and the rest of his glass.  
"Listen, Dom, I'm telling you now that I'm still lucid enough to do that... Glen called me to ask me if we wanted to leave with him already tomorrow on morning while Morgan, Tom, Chris and Dom will leave by night. What do you say? We could enjoy Tokyo a bit longer than the others." Matt suggests to him.  
"Sounds so good... you know I'm fond of that town!" Dominic approves, raising his glass.  
   
"And I'm fond of you, every wish oh yours is my command!"  The pianist murmurs.  
"Okay, Bellamy, no more alcohol for you, it makes you too cheesy!" Dom chuckles, getting up. "Let's try to sober up as soon as possible, since it seems that we have a flight in the morning!"  
   
   
“Ok, let’s put this stuff in the fridge and let’s go to sleep!” Matt nods, taking the bottles. “I mean, I can stay, can’t I?” He wavers.  
“Well, if you don’t have to collect your stuff…” Dom replies, trying not to give importance to that matter.  
“Nope, I already have everything… maybe can I borrow something from you?” The other wonders.  
  
The drummer bursts out laughing, impudently.  
“Why? Do you really think you can fit in my oh so tight clothes, my dear _Panzerotto_?” he teases the younger, before going to his room.  
Matthew touches his a little bit more swollen belly, a little awkwardly, but then he laughs about it, laying down on the sofa that will be his bed for that night.  
At least now between them there’s still that playful attitude that is so typical of their relationship.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The air of Tokyo seems to help Dominic’s mood to improve, before an unpleasant fact damages his balance.  
“See what happens when you reject your fiancée’s calls, Bells? She freaks out!” The former blond grumbles.  
  
“What do you mean? And don’t call her that way, it gives me the creeps!” Matt strikes back, stopping to stare at the breathtaking view from the large window of his hotel suite, as he walk towards the bed to sit close to Dom.  
“How should I call her? ‘Supermassive bad whore you have to pretend to love to make the media happy’ is way too long to sum-up!” Dominic rolls his eyes, before handing his iPad to him. “Look what she did” he indicates to matt her twitter page, where Elle did nothing but retweeting every Paparazzi’s picture or article of Matt and her together, declaring her ‘love’ for him.  
  
“Dammit, she shouldn’t have done that!” Matthew rolls his eyes, giving the iPad back to him.  
“And you have to see how the fan are welcoming cheerful your beautiful love story!” Dominic goes on, pouring salt into the wound.  
“Stop it!” Matt summons him. “I can’t see why you’re so annoyed by that. All she’s got is just a bunch of cold and impersonal pictures utterly planned and shot by paparazzi, pictures that yell ‘Charade’ from a mile away!” He explains, taking his iPhone and setting the camera.  
  
“Elle can just dream of a picture like this!” He declares, pulling Dominic closer and giving him a huge noisy kiss on his cheek, framing that moment in a selfie that –like many others - won’t ever be at the mercy of social networks.  
“And you can’t complain, I was still in ‘Best Friends’ zone!” The guitarist makes him smile, even more when he sends that selfie to him.  
  
“You’re right, I know it’s different…. but it bothers me anyway!” Dom insists, lifting a black lock from his forehead with a snort.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll give the stupid media something else much more interesting that they can talk about!” Matthew assures, gathering his stuff quickly and leaving the room, leaving Dom confused and puzzled.  
  
Even more, because Matt seems to disappear until the day after.  
Dom rushes to his iPhone as soon as he hears it ringing, but he’s rather upset when he figures out it’s just Chris who has finally arrived to Tokyo with the others.  
  
“Hey, Chris, what’s up? Did you have a nice flight?” Dom proves to be cordial and kind anyway.  
“Dom… did you check twitter out?” The bassist questions him.  
“If you mean Elle’s bloody show, yes, I saw it, thank for reminding me of that!” The drummers rolls his eyes, bothered.  
“What’s the damn point with Elle now? I was talking about Matt, did you see what he did? The whole fandom keeps talking about it… truth must be said, Tom helped a lot with his last tweet from @Muse account…” His friend informs him with a knowing smile.  
   
“Hell yeah, my dear paranoid grouch, go check the twitter page and you’ll figure out what we mean.” Tom interferes in their call, since he’s next to Chris. “And don’t even try anymore to say that Matthew doesn’t care about you!” He exhorts him, unable to hide a smile. “See ya all later, in the TV studios!” He says bye with Chris, hanging up.  
  
A little dazed, Dominic upload his Twitter page and when he finally sees what’s going on… he can’t believe his eyes, while his smile grows larger and larger.  
He hasn’t any chance to see before, he meets him with the others at the corridors of the Japan TV show, before the program begins.  
  
He waits for the proper moment, until the producers, the staff and the fans allow them to have the proper privacy, so he can get closer to him.  
  
“You. Lovely, wild, crazy boy!” He beams, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
“You saw the T-shirt, didn’t you?” Matt figures out, all proud of himself.  
  
“Did I see it?! Matt, that pic of yours with the Japanese fans has travelled al lover the world, everyone is talking about nothing but that… and there’s plenty of fans who cheer up because they say BellDom is back and stuff like that!” Dom informs him, euphoric.  
“See? Told you that they would have talked about something else.” matt winks at him. “I should have wore even a T-shirt with your real pic, instead of a famous one photo-shopped … but maybe it would have been too much…” He rambles, getting nervous.  
“It was perfect this way. Thank you!” Dom holds him tight into his arms, unable to stop smiling.  
  
Glen, Morgan, Tom and Chris observe satisfied their friend’s reconciliation.  
“Well, what’s all this sugary stuff? We have an interview that’s waiting for us!” Matt pretends to call him to order, disappearing with him and Chris in the backstage.  
  
There’s someone who is not laughing at all and it’s Dom Anderson.  
“Glen! I left them alone with you just half day.. and see the results! Don’t you remember all our efforts to set that paparazzi shooting service with the girls in S. Tropez? What’s the point now?” The manager reproaches him.  
  
“Oh, c’mon, nothing alarming has happened, the fans sees that only like a playful thing and, poor dears, after all those troubles they deserved a nice moment only for them!” Glen minimizes. “And stop acting like a fake grouch, I know that deep inside you’re happy as well!” He accuses him, shrewdly.  
“Okay, but if they end up on the front page of a tabloid because they let down their guard way too much, I dissociate from that!” The grizzled man grumbles, making the other laugh.  
\----------------------------------------------  
  
The interview goes on in the best way possible, starting from the very funny and original entrance they made and going on with the questions that amuse the three Englishmen, with an exchange of looks between two of them in particular.  
It's time to perform 'Mercy' live and Matt sings with a remarkable intensity.  
Although, for shooting reasons he can' turn to Dom, save for a very short moment, the drummer has the slight sensation that that message of imploration is aimed to him and maybe, after all happened, Dominic wants to show some mercy to Matt.  
   
As a matter of fact, when the song ends Dom decides to tease him, capturing one of the confetti - that exploded during the final notes of the song- on the point of his tongue in a sexy way, challenging Matt with his look.  
  
His only answer, Matt tries to do the same without success, while Chris is shier and confines only to sticking out his tongue.  
  
The most important thing is that Matt can't just stop staring at him and as soon as the shooting close up he walks  towards him.  
  
"It's such a pity that you already remove that confetto from your tongue. I would have gladly do that." He whispers at his ear, purring like a cat.  
"You should have just taken advantage of that moment!" Dom teases him once more, before his look turns softer "Listen, can I have a sincere and selfless advice from my best friend?"  
"Sure you can. Tell me everything!" The other nods.  
"Do you think that I would make a huge mistake if I... gave another chance to my boyfriend?" The drummers winks at him, with a knowing smile.  
   
Matthew's eyes are shining so brightly that it seems that he has turned into a real Manga character.  
   
"Tonight. My room. I'm going to make it unforgettable!" He asserts, determined to keep his promise.  
After all, he already has an idea, h just needs to make some phone calls, but among their busy agenda and the dinner he has enough time to set everything ready for the occasion.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
When that night Dom shows up in time to that romantic date, Matthew just gives him the time to cross the threshold of his door, before closing it and smashing him against the wall, for a passionate kiss that it’s only the preview of what he has in store for his beloved.  
  
“Well, didn’t you even say hello to me?” Dominic finds enough lucidity to protest, when, after an undefined time, he parts from him.  
“Oh please, that verbose best friend you have already wore out with his chatting, with me we can and we  must doing something else!” Matt makes him laugh with his answer, before kissing him again, this time in a slower and more tender way, savoring every precious instant.  
  
During the kiss, Dom opens his eyes again, observing the suffused lighting, some candles at the corners at the room, a classic music that helps to create the proper atmosphere… and a odd chandelier that he hadn’t noticed before.  
But he’s in Japan, the town of extravagance, that’s why he doesn’t pay much attention to it.  
  
It’s not that he can focus on anything else, when Matt grabs him and throws him on the bed, when he reaches him immediately after.  
Between them there’s an intimate and sort of feral contact that they have missed for too long.  
  
Their mouths are sealed, their tongues are fighting, their hands are looking for each other, their breaths become oxygen to each other.  
Matthew caresses Dom’s bristly face, toying with one of his dark locks, tugging it softly towards his cheek.  
  
 “You should have dyed your hair years ago, this contrast between ebony and straw drives me crazy.” Matthew murmurs, kissing the lock first and then the beard that scratches him a little but in a very pleasant way.  
  
Dominic switch roles and places himself on top of Matt.  
  
“Are you sure you didn’t prefer when I was blonde? You said that you saw the sun in my eyes… or maybe now do you look for that sun somewhere else?” Dom accuses him, sucking his lobe and biting it at the end, maybe in an attempt of punishment.  
  
It’s useless to say that the only effect it causes on the pianist who lies beneath him is to arch his back, in deep pleasure.  
“No, Dommeh, don’t even try. Brunet, brow-haired, red-haired or.. I don’t know, green-haired that you decide to turn… you’ll always be my favorite blonde!” Matt kisses him hungrily, regaining his position of control.  
  
He straddles his beloved, but only to earn space enough to take off his T-shirt and get rido f his own as well.  
  
“It’s not fair!” Dom pouts. “You should have wore _that_ shirt, keeping it on all time long!”  
Matthew bursts out laughing.  
“Did you really want to see oscillate back and forth the image of your face placed on Putin while he rides a bear, all time long?” He questions him.  
“If I don’t try,  how am I supposed to know if I would like it?” Dom strikes back, resolute.  
“Fuck, Dom, you’re such a pervert!” Matt chuckles. “But I’m going to please you. I promise that next time I’ll wear it!”  
“See? You are as pervert as me!” The other giggles, kissing him deeply.  
  
Matthew caresses his neck, lingering on his necklace, toying a lot with its pendants.  
  
“As long as I see you wearing it, I know that everything is alright.” He smiles sweetly at him, caressing the aquamarine pendant and kissing the key that is placed on his heart.  
“Don’t be so sure of that, one day I’ll throw it way!” Dom strikes back, but truth is that he’s very impressed by such a tender gesture, but so full of meanings, too.  
“I don’t really think so!” Matt kisses his chest and his abs, while his hands run over his so muscular biceps.  
  
The waiting begins to turn painful to Dominic, especially when his boyfriend starts to torture his belly-button with his tongue.  
  
“Maaaattt…” He bites his lip, eager, assaulting the younger’s pants.  
  
No further words are needed, because Matt removes both their pants and boxers, without any painful waiting anymore.  
Dominic doesn’t need much foreplay because he’s more than ready for him and in a whirlwind of increasing paces and panting Matt is inside Dom, connected with him not only on a physical level, but also a mental, a spiritual, an emotional one.  
When two people belong to each other so much, to find each other again means one thing only: to come back home.  
  
Matt is the first to reach the apex of pleasure, but not longer before Dominic follows him in that sweet oblivion.  
The frontman don’t waste time and stretch his arm to grab the remote on his night table.  
This is the proper moment to act.  
  
Dominic jolts, hearing like a noise of a little explosion and then he sees that odd chandelier splitting open and releasing a multitude of colored confetti that flies all around the room, but mostly upon the two lovers.  
  
“Oh my God, Matt… this is… I’m speechless.” Dom murmurs, touched, holding him tight while he enjoys that amazing show of swishes and colors.  
“Told you I would have made this might unforgettable.” Matthew kisses his shoulder. “I had good luck, this tools are enough easy to install and it has been done in time.” He smirks.  
  
“I’ll never forget this night.” Dom beams, ecstatic.  
“Not only you must remember tonight, but what it means.” Matt turns serious, entwining his fingers with the drummer’s. “This means much more than all the stupid shooting services of all the bloody star system all put together! This is the reality, not what’s outside. It’s you I love, it’s you I’ve always loved, it’s you I’ll always love.” He declares, his eyes getting teary. “Whatever  happens, my love, never doubt about that. We’ve already faced so many trials and tribulations, but as long as we are there for each other, we’ll can face everything.” He concludes, with a croaky voice.  
  
As touched as him, Dominic wraps him in his embrace, chest against chest, cheek against cheek and they remain like that, surrounded by the vortex of colored, flying confetti that goes on.  
  
“Well, since I’ve paid a fortune for this trick, at least let me take all the advantages now.” Matthew smirks, also to lighten the mood.  
“Which adavantages do you mean?” Dom raises his eyebrow.  
  
“The thing you did today, at the end of the song. Do it again, try to stop a confetto on your tongue…” Matt urges him, before he glances at his mate’s virility that seems already ready for a second round. “Or on something else!” He adds, with the lust that dwells in his look.  
  
Dominic bursts out laughing, although he already knows that he can’t wait to please him, as excited by that kinky game as the singer.  
  
“Oh, Matteh, you’re such a pig!”  
\---  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? *before hiding for the shame behind a bwoken frame *
> 
> \- I don’t know if Dominic’s house has a gate, I hope so, because the picture of Matt climbing on it is just too funny in my mind XD
> 
> You already saw that T-shirt everywhere, there’s no need for me to link it to you :P
> 
> Whatever you want to tell me, even the worst, go ahead, I’m ready! :P
> 
> JAPAN RULES!!
> 
> bye bye


End file.
